J'aimerais
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: Edward se voit confier une mission, et doit laisser son frère de Côté, sans pouvoir lui dire ce qui lui pèse sur le coeur. Drabble avec Ed et Al sur l'impossibilité demandé par Gold.Rh0d.
1. Chapter 1

Les vacances de la Toussaint, ça inspire. Cette fic a vue le jour grâce à un Zigomatik (eh oui, il faut vénérer les grands esprits de ce monde, alors maintenant, tout le monde à genoux et suppliez-la, afin qu'elle daigne vous épargnez dans ce monde futur où…). Désolé, chers gens de la communauté, je viens de partir encore une fois une fois dans l'une de mes nombreuses fantaisies (ouais, tu parles, c'est plutôt des phases !). Enfin bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Mais non, pas la trousse de Chat-gant, ni la trousse d'Amy Pieton, enfin ! Surtout que le sujet est sérieux. Remerciez donc Theodore D, comme j'essayais de vous le dire plus haut, pour cette fic. Ah oui ! Je précise le thème (quand même) qu'on m'a imposé : l'impossibilité.

**J'aimerais**

** Chapitre 1**

_- Al, c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce que tu es encore passé ?_

_-…_

_-Allez, réponds-moi. Une armure comme toi ne passe pas inaperçu comme ça ! Et puis tu a peut-être perdu ton corps, mais tu n'as pas perdu la parole, alors dis-moi où t'es !_

_-… _

_-Al ! Al ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! __AL !_

-… an…

-_Al ?_

-Frangin… ré… toi…

-_Al ? Al ! Parle plus fort, j'entends rien._

-FREROT ! DEBOUT ! REVEILLE-TOI !

Edward ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se rendit compte que son cadet était perché au-dessus de sa tête. Il voulut se redresser afin de s'asseoir dans son lit, mais un mal de tête soudain lui donna un léger vertige.

-Aïe… ma tête…

-Ed, ça va ? Tu marmonnais dans ton sommeil. Et puis, t'es vraiment pâle, tu sais, tu ferais mieux de te rallonger et de te reposer encore un peu avant l'arrivée du Colonel.

-Il est pas encore passé ! Quelle heure il est ? demanda Edward en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller gardant les yeux dirigés vers le plafond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il devrait bientôt arriver. Il vient de téléphoner pour prévenir qu'il partait du bureau.

-Ah… Je vais me lever alors… souffla-t-il dans un soupir en rabattant la couverture qui lui tenait chaud.

-Ed, non. Reste allongé.

-C'est bon ! Ça va mieux maintenant, lâche-moi ! s'emporta légèrement ce dernier en se levant pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

-… Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

A ces mots, Edward ralentit son geste de pression sur la poignée de la porte. Il sentait la honte monter, ainsi que le regret. Son frère avait beau ne plus avoir de corps, il n'en avait pas moins gardé ses sentiments qui lui dictaient de protéger son aîné dans les moments où un corps de métal en guise de bouclier semblait nécessaire. Et il devait avouer que récemment, il n'était pas tendre avec lui. Mais il mettait cela sur le compte de sa récente migraine.

-Non, laisse. C'est moi qui suis désolé, Al.

-… Ouais…

Alphonse regardait son frère avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il se tourna vers le lit occupé peu avant par Edward. Les draps dans lesquels il s'était légèrement roulé en boule pendant son sommeil et durant lequel il n'avait pas arrêté de tourner, soulignant par-là même un sommeil mouvementé, étaient une nouvelle fois humides. S'il avait pu soupirer et pas seulement en émettre le son, le garçon en armure l'aurait fait son frère avait beau affirmer que ça allait, sa fièvre n'avait pourtant pas baissé, même d'un demi-degré. Il se décida donc à appeler l'accueil de l'hôtel où ils résidaient pour le moment, Edward ayant refusé de se rendre à l'infirmerie de l'armée, et demanda poliment que l'on vienne changer le lit.

**x**

L'eau qui coulait sur son corps ne lui faisait pas l'effet auquel il s'était attendu. Le mélange des gouttes chaudes avec sa fièvre qui refusait de baisser lui était bien désagréable. Edward préféra donc couper l'eau et sortir de la douche avant de finir entièrement étouffer par les vapeurs. Il s'agrippa de sa main gauche sur le bord du lavabo et prit une grande serviette qui lui arriva jusqu'aux chevilles une fois jetée autour de ses épaules. Un frisson le parcouru. Voilà qu'il avait froid à présent. Il resserra la pression sur la serviette, et en empoigna une seconde, plus petite, qu'il utilisa pour sécher ses cheveux blonds qui descendaient un peu plus bas qu'à l'ordinaire sous le poids de l'eau. Il se dépêcha ensuite d'enfiler ses vêtements et de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Ah, Ed ! Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda son cadet, assis près de la fenêtre et des papiers posés sur la table devant lui.

-Ouais, ça va mieux, je te remercie. Cette douche m'a fait du bien. (Il regarda autour de lui.) Le Colonel n'est toujours pas passé ?

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. De toute façon il doit nous apporter des dossiers. Tiens, au fait, j'ai fait changer ton lit…

-Hein ? rétorqua Edward dans une mauvaise grimace, ce qui surprit Al par la même occasion.

-Eh bien, comme tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil et que tu avais de la fièvre, tes draps étaient presqu'entièrement trempés. Alors j'ai appelé l'accueil.

-Ah… Ouais… ok ! lui répondit-il, quelque peu gêné, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Alphonse.

-… Ni-san ? A quoi tu t'attendais ?

La gêne d'Edward augmenta d'un cran.

-Ah rien, pourquoi ? A quoi veux-tu que je m'attende ?

Alphonse laissa passer un petit moment avant de répondre :

-Eh bien… peut-être qu'en fait, tes draps n'étaient pas trempés à cause de la sueur…

Edward commença à rougir en attendant à la suite et se contracta un peu.

-… et que tu t'es oublié pendant la nuit !

Boom ! Cela, il ne s'y attendait pas !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fit de même avec sa bouche, plus rouge que jamais. Il en resta muet.

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai raison quand même ?

-…

-Ni-san… ?

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! TU OSES DIRE QUE JE SUIS TELLEMENT PETIT QUE JE POURRAIS ENCORE METTRE DES COUCHES, C'EST ÇA ?

Alphonse se mit à courir à travers la pièce en rigolant en voyant son frère qui venait une nouvelle fois de s'énerver contre une remarque qu'il avait l'habitude de déformer. Edward, qui commençait à être essoufflé, arrêta de courir et se planta au milieu de la pièce en croisant les bras.

-Et d'abord, on ne parle pas ainsi à son aîné !

-On pourrait cependant se demander qui est l'aîné, en vous regardant tous les deux.

Alphonse se tourna, tandis qu'Edward se penchait pour voir qui avait parlé, son frère lui cachait la vue.

-Colonel Mustang et Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

-Bonjour Alphonse, répondit la jeune femme.

-Vu le boucan que vous faisiez toi et ton frère qui te courait après, cela ne m'étonne pas Alphonse, ajouta Roy Mustang en guise de réponse.

-Hé, comment ça, on pourrait se demander ! Je vous en ficherai moi… commença à rétorquer le porteur d'automails en visant l'alchimiste d'état en uniforme.

-Mais c'est vrai, Fullmetal. Regarde, en ce moment, tu te fais materner par ton petit frère parce que tu es malade. Il vérifie même si tu n'as pas fait pipi au lit, il prend soin de toi !

Cette remarque valut au Colonel l'arrivée du poing en métal du malade en question, qu'il évita sans problème en penchant la tête sur la droite. Le jeune garçon en armure prit la décision d'intervenir :

-Hé, Ed, calme-toi.

-Ça va, vous me fatiguez tous, avec vos remarques, lança l'interpellé en baissant son bras. Sa fièvre était remontée après la course menée et le coup tenté, tous deux provoqués par une vexation prononcée qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à calmer. Je vais faire un tour, ajouta-t-il en prenant son manteau.

-Ed, attends ! Tu ne…

Mais il referma la porte et se dépêcha de partir avant que son frère ne termine sa phrase.

**x**

-Colonel, je suis désolé. Vous aussi Lieutenant, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien Alphonse, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

-Dis-moi Alphonse, enchaîna sans plus attendre l'alchimiste de flamme. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur la piste des homonculus ?

-Non, on a rien trouvé de plus. Et puis, mon frère n'est vraiment pas en état, alors ça nous ralentit un peu.

-Franchement, tu aurais mieux fait de l'emmener de force au quartier général de l'armée pour qu'un médecin s'occupe de lui.

A ces mots, Hawkeye releva la tête vers son supérieur pour planter son regard dans le sien avec un air sérieux. Soit le même que d'habitude.

-Il me semble que vous êtes mal placé pour dire une chose pareille, Colonel. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont encore jeunes que vous êtes en position de leur faire la morale.

Alphonse se sentit assez tendu face à une Riza Hawkeye qui venait gentiment mais généreusement de remettre le Colonel à sa place.

-Euh pardon, mais…

-Pour en revenir à Edward, je vais le chercher ne vous inquiétez pas, finit par dire la jeune femme avec un sourire qui dissipa toute consternation de la part de l'armure.

-Merci Hawkeye. En attendant Alphonse, j'aimerais te parler.

-Bien. Merci Lieutenant.

Celle-ci sortit de la chambre en laissant les deux autres discuter entre eux.

Dès que la porte se referma, le Colonel soupira en fermant les yeux. Il se débarrassa ensuite de sa veste noire, ainsi que de celle de son uniforme bleu de l'armée, qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Colonel ? C'est au sujet de la mission ?

-Disons que oui et non…

-Comment ça, que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est d'une certaine manière lié à votre mission. Votre mission personnelle du moins.

-Celle de la recherche de nos corps d'origine.

-C'est cela. Ce que j'ai à te dire concerne aussi l'engagement d'Ed au sein de l'armée. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il reste sous nos ordres dans tous les cas et qu'il doit partir au front si nous avons besoin de ses capacités. Or, nous avons justement besoin de lui en ce moment, à la frontière Nord. Seulement de lui, tu comprends ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je dois rester ici en attendant ?

-Tu peux te rendre où tu veux, tant que tu nous préviens au cas où il y aurait un problème, pour que tu sois au courant. As-tu déjà une idée de l'endroit où tu vas te rendre ? Si tu ne sais pas où aller si on peut t'aider à l'armée.

-Merci, mais je pense retourner à Resembool.

-Bien, il faudra cependant me prévenir de tous tes déplacements afin que je te donne mon accord, même si tu n'es pas directement lié à l'armée. D'ailleurs, tu peux même refuser ce que je viens de te demander. Mais sache que je serais et que je dois rester le seul à être au courant.

-J'accepte, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. Mais j'ai quand même une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais savoir… Depuis combien de temps est-il prévu que mon frère parte pour le Nord ?

-Un certain moment déjà, depuis environ deux semaines. Tu n'étais pas courant ? demanda l'alchimiste de flamme, quelque peu surpris.

-Pas du tout, vous venez de me l'apprendre.

Sa voix lasse provoqua un froncement de sourcil de la part de Mustang

-Un problème, Alphonse ?

-Hmm… Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que trouve Ed un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. Il a horreur de rester enfermé, il a besoin de bouger. Alors rester au lit à cause d'un mal de tête, c'est une galère pour lui.

-Tu penses que Edward a oublié de t'en parler parce qu'il aurait la tête ailleurs ?

-Hmm hmm…

Du moins c'est ce qu'Alphonse espérait, mais le ton de sa voix ne parut pas convaincre son interlocuteur. Mustang garda cependant le silence et réfléchit. Puis il s'étira en poussant un nouveau soupir face à un Alphonse inquiet.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour autant. Vu la teigne qu'est Edward, il devrait s'en sortir, que ce soit de la maladie comme de la bataille. Si on le demande, lui et les autres alchimistes d'Etat, c'est surtout pour assurer la victoire à l'armée.

Alphonse se sentit un peu plus rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Bon, je comptais vous donner quelques informations de dernières minutes, pour vous mettre au courant… Mais si le principal concerné n'est pas là.

-J'espère que le lieutenant va vite le ramener quand même, souffla l'armure.

Puis il se remit dans les dossiers qu'ils avaient réunis lui et son frère pendant que Roy gardait son regard posé sur lui. Silencieux, il ne pensait pas moins au fait qu'Edward restait en définitive un vrai gamin.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, chapitre deux (et dire que j'ai déjà prévu des changements alors que c'est que le deuxième chapitre…). Je n'ai pas prévu de date pour la suite, je fais ça un peu au feeling et quand j'ai le temps, surtout. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est parfois un peu long (ou soyez doux, tapez mou… *ça va, je m'en vais*).

Sur ce, à vous de jouer (enfin de lire x))

**Chapitre 2**

Riza Hawkeye avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas le jeune homme blond à l'habituel manteau rouge. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir compris dans quelle direction l'hôtesse de l'accueil l'avait vu partir. Elle poussa une nouvelle porte et se retrouva sur la terrasse extérieure de l'hôtel. En balayant la terrasse du regard, elle vit que plusieurs personnes étaient installées autour de quelques tables, ainsi que l'objet de ses recherches. Elle s'approcha, mais le garçon ne sembla pas la remarquer et en se penchant sur son épaule, elle vit qu'il s'occupait à ouvrir et fermer le clapet de sa montre d'alchimiste, en regardant au-delà de la rambarde de la terrasse, le regard rêveur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule que le garçon sursauta dans un cri de surprise, lâchant de peu sa montre des mains.

-Doucement Edward, ce n'est que moi.

-Pffouh… Lieutenant, refaites jamais ça où mon cœur va lâcher beaucoup plus tôt que prévu !

-Désolée. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Edward la regarda dans les yeux et tourna la tête pour la poser dans sa main, accoudé à la table.

-Bien sûr, allez-y.

-Merci.

-Bah… De toute façon, assise ou debout, vous auriez quand même quelque chose à me dire, non ?

-… En effet, et comme je ne veux pas te prendre pour un idiot, je vais te le demander directement. Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé, tout à l'heure ? Est-ce à cause du Colonel ?

-Non… enfin pas vraiment, commença-t-il à répondre calmement. Il sort toujours des conneries à mon sujet, donc je suis plus à ça près… De toute façon, c'est qu'un crétin pervers dont l'unique but est de devenir Généralissime pour avoir une armée de nanas en jupette, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace exagérée.

Cette remarque fit naître un petit rire de la part d'Hawkeye.

-Tu connais pourtant assez le Colonel pour te douter que ce n'est pas son vrai but. S'il t'embête, c'est parce qu'il s'entend bien avec toi et ton frère. Il est comme Hughes sur certains points.

Ce nom réveilla en Edward d'anciens souvenirs. Il se souvenait des visites que l'ancien lieutenant colonel effectuait à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles et celles d'Alphonse. Il avait également accueilli avec générosité Winry chez lui et sa femme lorsqu'elle cherchait un endroit où passer la nuit, après avoir réparé le bras d'Edward. C'est vrai que lui aussi l'avait souvent charrié, que ce soit sur sa taille ou son caractère, ou encore sur le fait qu'il sortait (et il en était persuadé) avec la jolie Winry. Puis ses allusions ciblaient par la suite une autre personne, après que le petit blond ai avoué lors d'une intense discussion qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais sortir avec la jeune fille, même s'il essayait de mettre ses sentiments actuels de côté. Cependant, le blond devait bien admettre que jamais Maes Hughes ne l'avait repoussé après, mais l'avait seulement mis en garde dans ce que ses sentiments lui dictaient et le fait qu'il risque de se retrouver au devant de gros ennuis, voire même complètement abandonné, si ce qu'il venait de lui dévoiler était connu de tous. Edward savait que Hughes ne voulait pas le démoraliser, mais uniquement que tout ce passe bien pour lui et…

-Edward ? Ça va ?

-Hm, fit-il en tournant un peu la tête vers la gauche pour voir la personne avec qui il parlait quelques instants plus tôt avant de se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Oh, excusez-moi Lieutenant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en se levant lentement. On ferait mieux de retourner auprès d'Alphonse et du Colonel, qu'en penses-tu ? Et puis, tu as l'air fatigué quand même, alors ça me rassurerait que tu viennes avec moi. En y repensant, tu n'as pas le choix : le Colonel veut te voir avant que tu ne partes pour le Nord.

-Ah… souffla le Fullmetal, dont les yeux qui avaient regagné une lueur d'attention quand la jeune femme l'avait interpellé, s'assombrirent de nouveau.

Sur le chemin du retour, Riza Hawkeye, placée en tête, ferma les yeux et soupira légèrement. Elle avait remarqué le pas lent du jeune homme ainsi que son regard las. Il la suivait les mains dans les poches et traînait de plus en plus le pas. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, c'était les poings serrés logés à l'intérieur des poches qui contrastaient avec le visage qui se voulait détendu d'Edward. Cette attitude intriguait l'ancienne sniper qui continuait à s'interroger.

-Dis-moi Edward, demanda-t-elle enfin en faisant relever la tête du garçon vers elle, as-tu peur de partir pour cette guerre ? Je t'ai senti mal à l'aise quand je t'ai rappelé pourquoi le Colonel voulait te voir.

-Non, c'est pas ça… Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien dit à Al, et il ne sait pas que les dossiers que vous avez apportés concernent la guerre du Nord. Ils pensent qu'ils appartiennent au rapport sur les homonculus…

-Tu ne lui a rien dit ? s'étonna Hawkeye en se retournant complètement vers lui.

Ils étaient à présent au bout du couloir à l'opposé de la chambre des Elric. Edward sentit la honte lui monter une nouvelle fois aux joues et préféra détourner le regard.

-Oui, je… Enfin je savais pas comment lui annoncer qu'il fallait abandonner la piste sur la pierre philosophale pour le moment… Alors…

L'excuse qui venait de tomber sembla parfaite pour Edward, qui pensait faire lâcher l'affaire à la jeune femme. Mais en la regardant de nouveau en face, il comprit que cela ne marcherait pas. Pas avec elle.

Elle était certaine qu'il cachait quelque chose. Son attitude n'était pas naturelle. Elle se servit de son regard d'oiseau de faucon pour tenter de faire avouer le plus jeune et se tenait prête à l'obliger à lui faire face s'il détournait le regard.

Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Edward soutint son regard, à son grand étonnement. Elle savait qu'il était dans ses habitudes de détourner le regard quand il était mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, il la regardait avec insistance. Cela suffit pour la faire douter et abandonner leur duel silencieux.

-Si tu le dis…

Elle reprit sa marche en direction de la chambre à la surprise de l'alchimiste. Il se dépêcha de la suivre, soulagé qu'elle ne lui pose aucune autre question qui augmenterait son malaise, maintenant apaisé. Pas pour longtemps cependant, car le duo de têtes blondes regagna très vite la chambre tant redoutée. Edward se sentit de nouveau mal, mais il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le rhume qu'il promenait depuis peu. N'ayant aucune excuse pour s'esquiver, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer à la suite d'Hawkeye. L'alchimiste de flamme, qui discutait face à l'armure, interrompit sa phrase pour les accueillir à sa manière avec un sourire qui énerva Edward dès le premier coup d'œil.

-Eh bien Fullmetal, te voilà de retour parmi nous. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas perdu pendant te petite échappée. Je vous remercie d'avoir dût jouer le dur rôle de baby-sitter, Lieutenant Hawkeye.

-De rien, Colonel, répondit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés sur une chaise.

-Gna gna gna… ragea de son côté Edward en s'asseyant à son tour en refusant de regarder son supérieur qui affichait un sourire moqueur qui lui était destiné. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

Roy Mustang perdit son sourire et le regarda avec un air blasé, fatigué par l'attitude puéril du garçon.

-T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Je suis venu te voir pour te parler du Nord, et toi tu te barres comme un môme pendant que ton frère me dit que tu ne l'as pas tenu au courant. Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi, Edward !

-Ça va, j'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'étais crevé ! Je lui en aurais parlé si j'avais pas eu ce rhume à la con. D'ailleurs c'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui nous avez envoyé dans cette région pendant qu'il pleuvait.

-Ed, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, le calma Alphonse. Le colonel m'a un peu expliqué les conditions.

-… Ouais, ok…

Dès qu'il fut près pour l'écoute, Mustang commença les explications et leur annonça les dernières décisions prises par le Généralissime face aux nouvelles envergures que prenait cette bataille, qui n'était à l'origine qu'une simple discussion entre membres de deux armées différentes.

-Voilà en gros ce qui s'est passé récemment.

**x**

-On pense que la tournure qu'a prise cette discussion a été provoquée par les homonculus, bien que nous n'ayons aucune preuve et que nous ne sachions pas vraiment pourquoi, compléta le Lieutenant.

Edward se raidit. Ce dernier point que venait d'aborder la jeune femme fit également relever la tête d'Alphonse.

-Vous voulez dire… qu'ils recommenceraient le même coup qu'à Ishbal. Ce serait horrible !

Edward ne voulait pas croire à cette idée. Pourtant, il s'imaginait parfaitement Envy tuer une personne quelconque, un sourire carnassier affiché sur son visage prenant une nouvelle fois l'apparence d'un soldat de l'armée pour prendre la vie d'un innocent et fuir en toute sérénité sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Alphonse se souvenait lui aussi du récit de Scar et de l'armée qui firent – et faisaient encore – des ravages sur le peuple Ishbal. Il en avait été horrifié et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un tel acte se reproduise.

-Mais il faut empêcher ça ! Edward ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose.

-Edward doit avant tout assurer la victoire avec les autres alchimistes avant de s'occuper des homonculus, lui rappela Mustang.

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais chercher de mon côté ce qu'ils préparent, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hawkeye de prendre la parole.

-Je te déconseille de faire quoique ce soit dans ce sens, Alphonse. N'oublie pas que l'on te repère facilement tu pourrais devenir une proie facile pour eux, en étant séparer de ton frère. Il vaut mieux que tu restes en sécurité.

-Ah, oui… Je comprends, mais…

-Elle a raison Alphonse, renchérit le colonel. Imagine que tu essayes de me joindre d'urgence et que je ne sois pas présent au bureau. Si quelqu'un demande des renseignements sur l'appel que tu passes, les personnes chargées de la communication téléphonique risquent de parler. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne à son qui est prévu.

L'armure ne put qu'acquiescer, quelque peu déçue. Il est vrai que son corps de métal ne l'aidait pas pour ce cas, bien au contraire, il était freiner. Il ne pouvait que se résigner.

-Très bien, j'attendrai à Resembool que tu reviennes alors, annonça-t-il à son frère resté jusque là muet.

Celui-ci fixa son regard dans celui inexistant de l'armure et sourit, confiant.

-Ok, on fait comme ça.

Après cet accord, Mustang et sa subordonnée se décidèrent à partir en emportant avec eux les dossiers qu'ils avaient amenés à l'intention des deux garçons. Pendant que Hawkeye ouvrait la porte, Alphonse vit Mustang se diriger vers son frère pour lui tendre un morceau de papier plié.

-Prends ça, tu m'appelleras tout à l'heure à ce numéro, à l'heure indiquée. Ce sera tranquille partir de là.

Puis il franchit le pas de la porte après avoir salué les deux frères d'un salut militaire.

Une fois seuls, Alphonse se tourna vers son frère qui gardait le papier dans son poing en acier serré.

-Ed, c'est quoi ce numéro ?

L'interpellé rosit légèrement et leva la tête vers celle de l'armure avec un sourire forcé qu'il voulait tranquille et innocent.

-Bah, peut-être qu'il veut encore m'emmerder avec des détails de dernières minutes que même l'araignée du plafond de cette pièce ne doit pas entendre, pour changer ! Mais bon, pour l'instant, on s'en fout.

Sur ce il se laissa tomber sur le lit aux draps propres, préférant profiter de son temps libre pour se reposer plutôt que d'affronter les éventuelles questions de son cadet. Un cadet qui d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face au mensonge évident de son frère…


	3. Chapter 3

Salut aux lecteurs ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je dois également m'occuper des autres fics.

De plus, je me suis rendu compte que les chapitres, une fois publiés, n'étaient pas… tops, dirons-nous. Mais je compte bien les refaire pour qu'ils soient plus présentables et plus agréables à lire. Je suis vraiment désolé de cet incident, d'autant plus que le résumé sur le site a subi quelques problèmes liés à mon ordinateur.

Je vous promets donc de réparer ces erreurs au plus vite.

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 3**

Un calme plat reposait sur la ville minière de Youswell durant la nuit. Les derniers gamins qui auraient encore pu traîné s'étaient couchés depuis un certain temps et les travailleurs se reposaient de leur dure journée de travail. Seule une ombre vaillante caressait les murs des maisons à la lumière portée par la lune.

Uniquement caché par une cape avec une capuche, Envy se baladait à travers la petite ville, se faisant tantôt passer pour un chat vagabond, tantôt pour un oiseau afin de ne pas être rapidement remarquer dans la journée. Il profitait de la nuit pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il en avait besoin pour repenser aux derniers évènements.

Il avait remarqué à quel point Lust semblait préoccupée ces derniers temps. Même si elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître aux autres, Envy savait depuis un moment que Lust s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur les humains et sur sa condition d'homonculus.

-Tss… cette idiote serait capable d'éprouver du remord à être un homonculus si ça continu. Elle n'a rien à envier aux humains.

Aux yeux de l'homonculus métamorphe, la race humaine était largement inférieure face aux homonculus, il en était persuadé. N'en était-il pas une preuve lui-même ? Il ne pouvait plus parler cependant de preuve vivante. Dans tous les cas, il avait bien été aussi idiot que ces autres humains selon lui. A une époque lointaine, qu'il ne pouvait oublier malgré lui, et qui faisait de lui ce qu'il devint grâce à – ou à cause de – l'alchimie.

Ses réflexions le firent tourner en rond sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il s'arrêta aussitôt revenu à son point de départ, vexé par sa propre stupidité. C'est ce moment-là que choisit une mouche pour lui tourner autour, l'énervant encore plus. Très vite, Envy perdit son calme contre cet être insignifiant qui osait l'importuner.

-Dégage ! Sale chieuse, s'énerva-t-il de plus belle en chassant la mouche.

Celle-ci revint à la charge, inconscient qu'elle était, mais déguerpit très vite après avoir suffisamment échauffé l'homonculus.

Mais Envy comptait bien lui faire payer cela. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et même s'il devait se contenter d'une mouche comme victime, cela lui suffirait. Il se mit donc en tête de poursuivre la bestiole.

La poursuite fut remportée par la mouche. Celle-ci étant de petite taille, elle se fondait parfaitement dans l'obscurité. De plus, Envy se refusait une transformation afin de s'amuser un peu plus dans sa chasse. Mais il abandonna très vite en voyant qu'elle l'avait fui.

-Pff, tant pis… lâcha-t-il. Je me vengerai sur le prochain truc qui passera.

Il tourna la tête en entendant une pendule sonner les six heures du matin dans une maison proche.

-Et avec ça, j'ai pas avancé. J'vais encore me faire engueuler par Sloth…

Aussitôt dit, il opéra à une nouvelle transformation physique. Une fois cela fait, il traversa la ville pour se poster aux environs de l'auberge.

Celle-ci ouvrait ses volets tranquillement, avant d'apercevoir, l'être s'avancer vers elle, s'arrêter pour fixer et écraser un point qui lui était invisible sur le sol, et continuer son avancée.

-Tiens, tu es encore là ? Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon bol de lait, le chat ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à l'adresse de l'homonculus.

Envy l'ignora pour s'installer sur le bord de sa fenêtre en lui tournant le dos. Heureusement pour elle, il trouva à terre un insecte qui lui rappelait les humains avant de l'approcher. Elle avait de la chance, elle était la deuxième qu'il rencontrait aujourd'hui, après l'insecte écrasé sous sa patte.

_A suivre…_

…

Hum, oui… l'histoire de la mouche… il s'agit en réalité d'un clin d'œil à Amy Pieton… voilà…


End file.
